s a n d w i c h
by Akirey
Summary: Haruhi was stuck. Tamaki was stuck. Renge was stuck. Kyoya was stuck? Everyone else in the Host Club was stuck. All this thanks to an engagement. A TamaHaruKyoyaRenge fiction.


**Disclaimer: Hatori Bisuko owns Ouran High School Host Club. **

**.s a n d w i c h.**

Her eyes narrowed in apparent annoyance.

**.it all begun with.**

Here she was, trying her best to focus on the lesson being discussed in front of her, doing everything to maintain the scholarship she had, barely living the everyday hardships of life (a.k.a. financial stuffs); and all the two did was distract her.

But of course, the twins were ultimately bored, and there was no better way to cure it than Haruhi herself since their stupid Tono was on the other side of the building.

Hikaru passed a small, folded paper towards the brunette who nonchalantly threw it towards Kaoru while the teacher wrote on the board.

The Hitachiin brothers grinned to each other before Kaoru turned to the paper he was holding. A short moment after, he settled the same paper on Haruhi's desk before the girl tossed it to the other red-head without being caught by their professor.

The exchange continued for about ten minutes until an irked Haruhi snapped. After Hikaru handed her the note for the ninety-sixth time, she decided to stop the exchange and glared at both of them. But the twins just responded with their malicious grins which Haruhi chose to ignore.

What could the two possibly be talking about in the note that took a lot of time? Knowing them, it was probably some mischievous plans that they were conducting to tease their blond prince.

Opening the folded paper, her eyes narrowed more.

"…"

For heaven's sake, it was empty.

She heard the two snickered in the background, and that caused her to sigh exasperatedly. Boy, those two never get tired of doing such things.

Ignoring the two lads who sat on her opposite sides, Haruhi begun to focus back on their lecture.

But as she was doing so, the public-announcement speakers turned on, and the whole class averted their attention towards it to listen.

"Fujioka Haruhi, please go to the superintendent's office."

There was silence after the notice as all the students turn to look at the brunette.

"You're excused, Fujioka-kun." The professor stated before turning back to what he was writing.

Pushing herself to stand, Haruhi closed her notebook and headed outside the room, all eyes, especially those of Hikaru and Kaoru, followed her retreating form.

As she closed the door, she heaved out a sigh; what did the superintendent want to discuss with her?

It was probably about her scholarship. But as far as she knew, all her grades were remarkable, so what was there to talk about it?

She wondered for a bit longer, but decided to shrug it off when she could not come up with any reasonable cause; they would be talking about it on the office, anyway.

Haruhi just wished that the office she was heading to was not located on the other building…

Little did she know that two certain red heads excused themselves from class the second she left their room.

**x.x.x**

After ten minutes of walking, she finally reached the office. Wasting no moment, she immediately knocked on the European-styled door and waited for any response.

She heard some familiar footsteps headed to the door, saw the knob turn, watched the door open, and blinked in surprise.

"Tamaki-senpai?" What was he doing here?

The said blond merely gave her a smile, and opened the door wider to let her in. Haruhi stared at him for a moment before she stepped inside the office, Tamaki on her side.

Something was wrong, she thought. Usually, Tamaki would jump and give her a bear hug while exclaiming "Oh my dearest daughter! I am in absolute joy to have you here in front of my eyes!" or something like that. But today, he did not do that.

Not that she was complaining about not having Tamaki glomp her to death; it was just that there was something off, especially with his smile – it didn't reach his eyes like it would normally used to.

On the center of the room was a rather big desk where the superintendent, Mr. Suoh, sat. He had a serious expression in his face and that, of course, did not surprise the brunette.

What did surprise Haruhi was the fact that there on the left side of Mr. Suoh's table, was none other than Kyoya himself.

What were the two hosts doing here?

"Good morning, Haruhi." The superintendent greeted. After Haruhi bowed in acknowledgment, Tamaki's father motioned the girl to sit on one of the sofa sets located in the room.

She could not quite read the expression settled on the man's face as the sunlight coming from the windows behind him shadowed his features. Her brown eyes averted towards Kyoya who still had his indifferent expression as he remained standing on his spot. She then looked at Tamaki who was standing opposite to where his best friend was, and what she saw somehow worried her, if not much.

The young blond had his eyes casted downwards, his shoulders looking a bit slumped – Tamaki would normally have his pronounced posture, not that slouch-looking figure. He was deeply, seriously thinking; she observed. But thinking about what?

Her thoughts were cut when Mr. Suoh begun to talk.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt your classes, but this matter is of outmost importance." He closed his eyes and continued. "This is about your scholarship."

She figured that. But if it was only about her scholarship, why were the two Host Club founders here as well? Might be for another business…

"Are you going to stop it?" Haruhi blinked. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Tamaki's eyes turn to her.

"That might be the case." The superintendent responded in a low voice, making his son tense more.

Tamaki watched his beloved daughter anxiously. He knew that the scholarship was something she valued sincerely; it was important to her. And he was not too sure how Haruhi would take it; after all, humans tend to act differently when it came to something important to them, even Kyoya proved that to be true.

'Haruhi…' The prince continued to observe her, watching for any sign of anxiety in Haruhi's features; worried if she was going to be alright.

But Haruhi, being Haruhi, remained with a neutral expression.

"So there's still a chance that it won't be stopped?" She did not have to worry if there was another way to keep her scholarship. All she had to do was fulfill the necessary tasks and everything would be back to normal… right?

With that, the senior Suoh nodded, causing his son to look at him with wide eyes; he knew what was coming.

"You just need to do something." Mr. Suoh directed his gaze straight to Haruhi, ignoring the rather disturbing look on his son's face (Tamaki's worried expression could make anyone feel troubled).

Not wanting to see the face Tamaki was having, Kyoya closed his eyes and waited for the whole process to be done. But even with his eyes closed, he could clearly see the other lad showing different expressions, all at that same time. That idiot; he was overreacting again.

"What do I need to do?" Haruhi asked with the least of interest; if she was worried, she was doing a good job hiding it. Well, why should she fret right now? The situation was still in hand, that she understood.

What Haruhi did not understand was the expression written on Tamaki's face. Why was he going all agitated? His expression was really… disturbing. For goodness' sake, he was a lot more worried than her; wasn't this about her scholarship?

Mr. Suoh straightened himself, and took a rather long moment to pause; whether it was to ready himself to say the task, or it was just to add an effect on their tensed situation, Haruhi did not bother to know (although she was quite sure that it would be the latter; he was Tamaki's father after all).

Tamaki wanted to strangle his father so Haruhi's life would not be placed in further chaos (he thought that Haruhi was having a rather chaotic life, what with her financial problems and all). But because he was an absolute kind-hearted person who couldn't hurt a bug, Tamaki could just not do that. In his personal opinion, Haruhi did not need to hear 'that;' but his father had said so otherwise, and even Kyoya agreed to 'it.'

The azure-eyed lad watched in horror as his father opened his mouth to reveal the task Haruhi had to do. Tamaki wanted to hide in one of his much-loved corners, but he knew that this was not the right time to sulk.

This was it.

"All you need to do -"

Mr. Suoh begun; Haruhi listened attentively, Kyoya opened his eyes, while Tamaki covered his ears and shut his eyes closed – he could not bear hearing 'it' again.

"-is be engaged to-"

Haruhi's eyes widened while Tamaki cringed.

"-either Kyoya or Tamaki."

**.t s u z u k u.**

The moment that was said, the door burst open, revealing the Hitachiin brothers, who were eavesdropping, with a priceless expression that almost matched Tamaki's evidently stunned face.

Kyoya pushed his glasses to its place; Haruhi could just blink at the situation.

Maybe she should just let go of her scholarship?

**.p r e v i e w.**

"_I am stuck. I still have other problems to take care of and this engagement doesn't help at all. I even have to get some money to pay our rent. Huh? Somebody paid it already? But I still have to deal with that engagement; either I lose my scholarship or my freedom…? Damn rich bastards… Oh wait, Mr. Suoh explains everything... So that is what this is all about…_Chapter 2: This is My Decision. _I've decided to…"_

"_H-Haruhi!"_

**x.x.x**

**Amai:** This was inspired by the last episode of Ouran, when Tamaki's and Kyoya's father were talking about Haruhi… XD And about the title… Some of you probably think now that I'm some kinda food-addict or something… XD well, I do have a passion for sandwiches and shortcakes…! I hope you do get the point of why this is titled 'Sandwich.' XDD I just hope that the characters are not OOC, specially the twins, Mr. Suoh, and Kyoya… O.o Critic??


End file.
